Obvious
by ethereal collision
Summary: Our young mage has difficulty letting the girl he loves know how he feels... and here's how he did it, quite successfully if I must say...Enjoy reading!


Hello! I got this from a song from a boy band called Westlife… Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS okay? Okay!

Note: Hm…this thing here (---) is an indication of a flashback starting (and ending)… and uhm…the words in italic and bold is the song…yeah…something like that…;

* * *

**Obvious **

It was just one of the normal days in Seijou High school, the lessons, the activities…although a cheerful than normal Sakura seemed to be giddy about something; everything was not out of the ordinary.

"Nee, Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura whispered.

"Yes? What is it?" Was her friend's hushed reply.

"I had a call from Syaoran-kun last night…"

"Wow, that's nice…what did he tell you…?"

"He's coming back! For good!"

"…Really? When is it…?"

"Later today!" One could tell Sakura's smile reached her ears already.

"…That's nice! I'm glad for you, Sakura-chan."

"Arigatou! …de, you'll come with me, right?"

"…hai…I wouldn't miss out on this occasion! Sakura-chan has finally reunited with her love…" Tomoyo narrated with sparkling eyes.

"…T-Tomoyo-chan…"

"Good thing I never left my camera!"

With a sweatdrop, she faced the person behind her bestfriend. "Eriol-kun, you'll come too, right?"

The aforementioned boy didn't reply.

"Eriol-kun?"

"…hai? Sakura-san?"

"Hoe? I thought we were loud enough for you to hear…"

"Ah, gomen…I guess I'm pretty much preoccupied if I didn't hear you talking…Saa, what were you trying to tell me?"

"…hoe…ah sou! Syaoran-kun is gonna be back later this afternoon!"

Good thing he changed subjects, or else Sakura would've been worried. He wasn't normally that off-guarded, even if it was the simplest of things. "That's nice…you're finally together again."

Sakura blushed. "I…We…Tomoyo-chan and I plan to see him at the airport…would you like to come with us?"

"I'd love to, it's been a while since I've seen my kawaii descendant…"

Tomoyo giggled softly.

Three words, deadly but rapturous…it was times like this that he finds himself transported to la-la land.

"Kinomoto, Daidouji, Hiiragizawa…continue with your notes."

"Ha-hai!" Sakura hurriedly obeyed, embarrassment made her wrote fiercely, Tomoyo quietly resumed writing herself. Eriol, snapped out of his reverie, took the chance to correct what he was writing. It wasn't the notes his sensei was doodling on the board, it was something he'd been writing since the day started…the very same thing that made him unaware of the earlier conversation because of his unfazed concentration. He stared at the scribbled words…

_**We started as friends...**_

He closed his eyes, looking as if he was trying to remember something…

---

"_Can I write to you too, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked in pout-ful kind of face._

"_I'll look forward to them."_

"_I'll write too." Tomoyo added._

"…_Thank you."_

---

The thing he never should have agreed on…for one, he decided to cut all ties with Tomoeda after succeeding with his task…

**---**

"_Eriol-sama! Mail's here!" Nakuru chirpily announced._

_Eriol would always rush to see who sent them, then after, opens one and sits on his 'evil throne' until he finished reading. _

"_From Daidouji-san? Wow, she's the only one you'll immediately reply back to after reading the letter…"_

"_Now, now, Nakuru…there's this thing called reason…"_

"_Hai, hai…demo…don't you think Kaho-san might be affected by this?"_

"_We're merely exchanging letters, what's there to be affected about?"_

"_Hm…I don't know, I just feel something might happen."_

"_You think too much. That's why." A black panther plushie-like thing told Nakuru._

"_You're the one to talk…with all that reading of yours…"_

"_What has reading got to do with me thinking?"_

"_Nothing I guess! Have a cookie, won't you?"_

"_No thank you."_

---

The harmless attempt of pen-palling with an old classmate certainly had turned things around. Eriol didn't even see what was coming after that…

---

"_Go."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_I know as well as you do that this relationship is losing spark…"_

"…_yes, I'll have to admit that."_

"_I won't deny, I was really happy with you…"_

"_Likewise."_

"_But I feel that your destiny is within that place…you should go and pursue it."_

"_Thank you, Kaho…please do remember you'll always hold a special place in my heart."_

"_As you are with mine…"_

---

Realization of losing someone was painful, but with where the situation stands, he hadn't felt even a tinge of hurt within him.

**---**

"_Welcome back, Hiiragizawa-kun."_

"_Thank you, Daidouji-san."_

"_I'm sorry if I'm the only one to see you back…Sakura-chan has cheerleading practice, she asked me to fetch you."_

"_Oh, Sakura-san knew, did she? As expected."_

"_What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked quite puzzled._

"_I never told anyone of my return apparently." He explained._

"_I see…"_

"_TOMOYO-CHAN!!!"_

_After a second, Tomoyo found herself in a hug with Nakuru. "A-Akizuki-san. Welcome back."_

"_You look much prettier than we last saw you! Naa, Eriol-sama?"_

"_Indeed."_

"_Thank you for the kind compliment..."_

"_It is nothing but fact."_

"… _where is Spinel-san?"_

"_Oh you mean Suppi?"_

"_Spinel, if you please…" The little guardian told Nakuru. "I am touched that you remember me, Tomoyo-san."_

"_Oh not at all. Kero-chan loves to talk about you too."_

"_Is that so…"_

_---_

_**But something happened inside me…**_

---

"…_I hope you don't mind me saying this Eriol-kun, but I think you and Tomoyo-chan look great together!"_

"_In what terms, Sakura-san?"_

"_As a couple!"_

_The young mage just smiled at her while they both sipped their tea quietly._

"…_You did tell me that I have the ability to see the future…" Sakura spoke breaking the silence._

"…_Yes…what about it?"_

"_Well it's—_

"_Omatase shimashita, Sakura-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun…I had trouble readying the cookies…"_

_With her appropriate interruption, as if on cue, Eriol's sipping of tea had an improper intake which resulted to severe coughing._

"_Oh my…Hiiragizawa-kun, are you alright?"_

_His coughing continued._

"_Hold on, I'll just get some water…"_

_Once Tomoyo's figure appeared completely out of sight, the coughing stopped._

"_Nanda ima no, Eriol-kun?" _

"_Ahem, as you were saying…?"_

"_Huh?"_

_---_

Even the greatest of sorcerers has its drawbacks…Eriol, was one of them it seems…

---

"_Thank you for accompanying me here, Hiiragizawa-kun…I really need your opinion on this new Sakura-chan outfit…"_

"_That, I'll take pleasure in Daidouji-san."_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu."_

"_Dooitashimashite."_

_It went on like that until Tomoyo found herself absorbed on picking the perfect lace, ribbon and cloth while Eriol fell captivated into staring at her._

"…_Hiiragizawa-kun…? Anou…hey…"_

"…_Yes?"_

"_Uhm, are you alright?"_

"_Yes. Perfectly. Why'd you ask?"_

"_You seem to be dazed for quite some time now…"_

"…_I am very much honored to know the Daidouji heiress places concern for me of all people. But I'm absolutely fine, thank you."_

_Tomoyo replied in quiet laughter. "It's quite alright. I wouldn't want my advisor for today feeling any illness."_

"_I wouldn't, not now."_

"_You sure are warm though…or is it just me…" She remarked feeling his forehead with her palm, the other one on her own._

_Eriol let out a very peculiar smile._

"…_I shouldn't be doubting a powerful mage anyway, shall we continue?"_

"…_Yes…by all means…"_

_Tomoyo paced around the selections for a while, she stopped picking up a cute pink ribbon. Eriol just continued to ogle at her every movement._

"_Nee, Hiiragizawa-kun…what do you think of this?"_

_Eriol walked towards her to get a better look until he found himself falling on the ground._

"_Oh my…Hiiragizawa-kun!" _

"_...I'm…ghrmph…"_

"_Are you sure you're alright?"_

"…_Never been better, Daidouji-san." _Barely.

---

**_Now I'm reading into everything… But there's no sign you hear the lightning…_**

---

"_...there's this new Ice Cream parlor nearby, Tomoyo-chan. Want to go with me?" Sakura invited as she opened her shoe locker._

"_Sure, I'd love to," Tomoyo responded opening her own locker. "…ar?"_

"_What's the matter?"_

_Tomoyo showed a pink envelope addressed to her._

"_Another one?"_

"_I suppose so…"_

"_It's like déjà vu all over again…that aside, shall we go now? We'll deal with that later…"_

"_Ye—_

"_I believe you should take care of that now, Sakura-san. It is best to bring an end to this matter." Eriol recited unexpectedly materializing out of nowhere._

"…_demo…These note thingies started since we entered middle school…we always—_

"_Ignored it? Yes, it did hold for awhile but we're in High School now. You never know what those letters really mean." _

"_Hoe…"_

"_If you want to, Daidouji-san, I'd take delight in telling those people to step off."_

"_Ara…that wouldn't be…you know them? The people responsible for these?"_

"_I am never a Clow reincarnate for nothing."_

"_Yes but…"_

"_Please, it is my greatest joy to help a friend." _

"_W-well, if you say so then…" Tomoyo tried not to laugh._

_---_

**_You don't ever notice me turning on my charm, or wonder why I'm always where you are…_**

---

"_Do you need any help?"_

"…_oh, Hiiragizawa-kun…good morning. …were you saying something?"_

"…_yes, good morning. Do you need any help with that?" Eriol repeated gently._

_It was rather early for a school day but he was glad he came, the person he didn't expect but wanted to see was already there carrying a pile of dusty papers. She looked outwardly odd with her reddish nose and paler than pale complexion, just then; a placid sneeze came from beneath her trusty blue hankie. Eriol just had to worry about it._

"_Daidouji-san! Are you cold? Should I get you some medicine? Do you want me to call a doctor?" _

_Her amethyst eyes glimmered. "I never thought you relied on doctors, Hiiragizawa-kun."_

"_Wha…?"_

"_I'm totally fine."_

_It's pretty peculiar to find a person who can easily dumbfound an enigma such as Eriol…without even trying. Curious yet, that individual was as inscrutable and baffling as he was. "I'm…glad…"_

"_You're relatively timely today, Hiiragizawa-kun."_

"_Yes. I have a lot of excuses to be here, you see." He answered, his wit coming back._

"_Oh, could you excuse me for a while? I have to take these back to the music room…"_

"_In that case, let me help you with that."_

"_Ah no, I'll be fine…"_

"_Please, I insist."_

"…_If you say so then."_

……

"_There we go…" Tomoyo sighed in relief as she placed the heap of document inside the cabinet._

"_Your morning duties appear to be…somewhat unsuitable for you, Daidouji-san." Eriol commented fairly amused._

"_Eh? Oh, it's actually very beneficial. You see I never get to work this hard anywhere."_

"…_you truly are extraordinary, Daidouji-san." _

"_So are you, Hiiragizawa-kun."_

"_Yes…well, I have an unusual story."_

"_I don't see any difference."_

_Eriol absently ran a hand through his hair as he smiled expressively at Tomoyo who returned a very adorable smile back at him. _

………

"_Good luck, Tomoyo-chan!"_

"_Thank you very much…"_

"_Ah, I better go and find a good seat…or else I won't see you properly!"_

"_My…is that so…"_

"_I'll be rooting for you! Ganbatte ne!"_

"_Hai…"_

_Tomoyo was now sure she can sing without fault, all thanks to her genki otomodachi. _

"_I look forward to your performance, Daidouji-san." _

"…_Hi-Hiiragizawa-kun! What a surprise…"_

"_I happen to pass by and heard your pianist wasn't in a very good condition so I volunteered." Eriol explained looking slightly impish. _

"_I've only heard of that until now…but your help is much appreciated." Tomoyo then did her last bow of greeting as she took off for the stage._

---

**_I've made it obvious_**

**_Done everything but sing it _**_(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)_

**_I'm not so good with words_**

_**And since you never notice **_

_**The way that we belong**_

_**I'll say it in a love song**_

---

"All right, you guys can go out now and have lunch."

To no one's surprise, the room that was just jam-packed with people suddenly turned isolated due to the fact that everybody ran out for the cafeteria…Lunch break, the time most students longed for in a regular school-day basis. By now, a guy such as Eriol would've shrugged a thing so petty…but the sight never fails to leave him in awe, especially at how the hungry folks manage to run off a trail of smoke-like thingies on their way out.

"Eriol-kun."

"Yes? Sakura-san?"

"C'mon, let's have our lunch."

"Oh of course. But as much as I want to join you ladies, I think I'll pass for today. I still have something to do and now seems to be the right time to continue it."

"Eh…alright then. We're going on ahead. See you in a while."

"Yes, likewise."

"Good luck with what you're doing, Hiiragizawa-kun. Please take this."

A pack of mango milkshake was placed on his desk.

_Her favorite drink…_

"That'll make you energized to finish the job."

"…thank you, Daidouji-san."

The girl replied with a smile as she and Sakura set out for lunch.

Making sure their presence completely dissipated, he started reopening his notebook.

_**I'll say it in a love song…**_

"Hm…what next…"

Playing with his pen, Eriol started thinking.

"…I like that about him…"

"…and how he…"

"He's so considerate…"

The most common thing to hear in the hallways on afternoons; girls gushing about the guys they like…

"…he's cool right?"

"Yeah…"

An idea hit him; smilingly, he started writing again while recalling a certain event…

_**I heard you talk about…how you want someone just like me…**_

---

"…_never fails to write me every week, and he calls me often too." Sakura explained looking slightly embarrassed._

"_That's so sweet…" Rika commented._

"_Yeah…he's much sweeter than the blockhead who sends me letters of lies all the time…" Chiharu loudly uttered as if trying to imply something. "…right, Yamazaki?"_

"_Yes…speaking of letters, did you know that in the olden days, letters used to be written in sandals? Charcoal was their pen and—_

"_Yeah, and I was the Queen of the Galaxy." Chiharu sarcastically declared after hitting her bestfriend with a mallet._

"_That makes me think, what kind of guy do you like, Tomoyo-chan?" Naoko suddenly asked._

"_Yeah…I've always wondered why you still haven't shown any signs of recognition to any boy we encounter." Sakura said cupping her chin._

"_Hm…it's somewhat hard to answer…" Tomoyo responded turning her camcorder off._

_Yamazaki looked thoughtful. "Did you know that most of the beautiful women in the world never liked anyone but Kami-sama? The force of their heart flows wi—_

_Placing her recently used mallet down, Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki's shirt pulling him out for a while. "Will you let Tomoyo-chan speak for herself? Man, Yamazaki, you are such a chatterbox…" _

_The gang laughed as Sakura initiated to bring back the topic. "So Tomoyo-chan, what do you like in a guy?"_

"…_let's see…um…a guy who…knows how to respect the elderly and women…a guy who's musically inclined, maybe? And um, a guy who possesses a wide range of wisdom…basically something…uh…gentleman-like…? I guess…?"_

"_You know what, that sounded a lot like Hiiragizawa-kun…" Naoko noted. _

"_I actually agree on that." Rika confessed._

"_You think so?" Tomoyo asked._

"_Then…you like Eriol-kun?" Sakura blurted out, a little excited._

"_Why yes of course…I like him as well as I like you guys."_

"_Aw…that's a bummer…" The three girls whispered._

"_Huh?"_

---

After seeing what he wrote, he frowned vaguely.

_**But every time I ask you out…**_

**---**

"_Anou…Daidouji-san."_

"_Yes? What is it Hiiragizawa-kun?"_

"_I…I was wondering if you could uh…go out with…you…"_

"_Oh, no problem."_

"_R-really?"_

"_Yes. The review will be a lot easier with the three of us…Sakura-chan will be happy with this."_

"_Yea—what?"_

"_We're reviewing for the math test tomorrow, right? We could both help Sakura-chan with the studying now."_

"…_right."_

………

_**We never move past friendly, no, no…**_

That was the downside of things, he told himself as he sipped the mango drink Tomoyo gave. How can he possibly make her know about it when all she ever thought of is Sakura? Eriol kept writing, unexpectedly, tons of ideas swiftly overflowed him.

_**You don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone…**_

_**Or wonder why I keep you on the phone…**_

And that, he was right. It almost seemed like Sakura's naivety infected Tomoyo as well. A surge of full-blown thunder smacked him painfully as he again wrote;

_**I've made it obvious**_

_**Done everything but sing it **_

_**I'm not so good with words…**_

_**And since you never notice **_

_**The way that we belong**_

_**I'll say it in a love song**_

Without stop, Eriol carried on writing. It's as if he needed to let the words out of him.

**_You are my very first thought in the morning…_**

_**And my last at nightfall…**_

**_You are _**

"…Hiiragizawa-kun, you're still haven't eaten?"

Eriol froze. The most unlikely scenario has undoubtedly suggested itself…the voice, it was her. And he wasn't exactly ready to face her just yet…or so he thought.

"…D-Daidouji-san. What a pleasant surprise." He calmly greeted.

"That work of yours must be terribly important for you to skip lunch today." Tomoyo mentioned while arranging her stuff on the table.

"…w-well, yes…important…"

"Maybe I can help you?"

It was then and there that he thought this was the moment for him…he has to tell her now.

"W-well…y-you see, um…this is…uh…I…I…it's for…it's for…" The only problem is how he'll do it…

"Yes…?"

"…h-how about reading it?" Eriol stammered as he handed Tomoyo his notebook.

"Sure," She answered as she flipped the object open. "Oh, this for our English class right? The poem homework?"

"…you could put it that way. Although for me, it is a song."

The atmosphere gradually fell silent for a moment, the only resonance that remained were the ticking of the clock and the faint bustling sound of the people outside. It was mildly maddening, the stillness, the solidity, the anxiety…it was all there, blended relatively spotless for both mind and soul to drown into. As he looked at girl before him, watching her read the words he had swallowed up within him…at long last, he finally acquired the courage and expressive vocalizations to confess his sentiments to the amethyst eyed mistress that captured his heart.

"…wow…this is just so wonderful Hiiragizawa-kun…I mean, the words, the message you put in it…it's just…amazing…"

It was now or never…

"You are the love that came without warning…I need you, I want you to know…" Eriol delivered with his smooth, baritone voice.

"Huh? Pardon me?" She questioned, seemingly confused.

"I've made it obvious…so finally I sing it…" He kept on singing, using a tune he just made out of his head.

Tomoyo stood there with mixed bewilderment and awe. She never knew Eriol was a good singer, nor did she expect hearing a song from him then and there…it was just so…startling.

Eriol sang his heart out, reaching the last part of it, he murmured the last words; "…since you never seem to see…I'll say it in this love song…"

A sound of applaud emerged through the brief silence.

"That was splendid, Hiiragizawa-kun. Just splendid!" Tomoyo complimented.

"…thank you very much." He answered heartily.

"The lyrics, the song, the deliverance…it was so real. It's as if you're actually in love and—

"Yes…I am in love, Daidouji-san."

"My, what a lucky girl…do I know her?"

Eriol moved closer to her. "Yes…you know her very well."

"If I may ask, who is she?" Tomoyo asked unknowingly.

"You." Eriol stated as he closed the gap between them with a kiss.

**-Owari-**

**  
**

* * *

Done! Finally...anyways, I wouldn't have finished this without my friends, namely; Naru, Vinmark and Miguel giving me ideas and Yui-sama singing Winter Hot Music while I'm making this...domo arigatou gozaimasu! Enjoy everybody! And of course, comments would be much appreciated! Thank you! 


End file.
